The Video Hits Collection
|running time = 56 minutes |catalogue number = VC4004 |rating = }} The Video Hits Collection is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985, and then it got distributed and re-released by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Songs # Slave to Love - Bryan Ferry # Act of War - Elton John & Millie Jackson # Body and Soul - Mai Tai # Spend the Night - The Cool Notes # The Heaven I Need - The Three Degrees # Suddenly - Billy Ocean # Say I'm Your Number One - Princess # It's Called a Heart - Depeche Mode # She Sells Sanctuary - The Cult # Love Like Blood - Killing Joke # Who's That Girl - A Flock of Seagulls # Big Kiss - Thereza Bazar # A New England - Kirsty MacColl # I Should Have Known Better - Jim Diamond Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Video Hits Collection Vol. 1 * Opening (1986 Re-Release) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Start of The Video Hits Collection Vol. 1 Closing (1986 Re-Release) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Video Hits Collection (UK VHS 1985) Spine.png|Spine R-3936067-1349795067-8945.jpeg.jpg|Back cover R-3936067-1349795102-1836.jpeg.jpg|Cassette Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Hits Collection Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Wienerworld Presentation Category:VHS Videos with No trailers